Vendetta
by merc0
Summary: Hana Gitelman. Ted Sprague. Matt Parkman. Revenge is what drove these heroes together, and revenge is what continues to guide them. What will this alliance mean for the other Heroes? Short first chapter, but will get more detailed as the story progresses.


My name is Theodore Sprague. Ted. I can emit over 10,000 curies of radiation from my body. I'd been hunting for the men that gave me the ability to unleash atomic Hell. Everywhere I looked and went, I found nothing, nothing that would aid me in my search for whoever had done this to me. Eventually, I decided to try and lean how to control this curse they bestowed upon me. I'd run to Nevada, out in the desert, where they did nuclear tests. That way, they wouldn't know what I was doing and no one would get hurt.

I must have been there a few weeks before she found me. She told me her name was Hana Gitelman and she wanted to help. She told me about her life, how she grew up in Israel and wanted to be like her mother and grandmother. How she joined the Mossad. When they found her. The same people who got to me, got to her. They gave her abilities, too. They used her. _Abused_ her. And how, in the end, betrayed her. We both wanted the same thing: revenge.

We stayed in contact after our first meeting, talking back and forth about leads we had found. Most of the time, what we found was a dead end. Nothing that would help us in the slightest. Eventually, Wireless –that's what she called herself- found a hidden document attached to an email leaving some paper company in Texas. It talked about a pneumatic needle. She sent me to investigate where they manufactured the needle. What I found was less than pleasing, to say the least. The needle injected a special isotope that's chemical signature could be read with the right equipment. This isotope has many uses, but is mainly used as a tracking device of sorts.

When I heard this, I went on a rampage. The thought of being treated as nothing more than an animal, to be studied and tested, it was just as bad, if not worse, than having this power inside me. What control I had over my power, I lost then. When I was done with the facility, there were little more than a few walls left standing.

I left Montana then, knowing that my power would activate the isotope they put inside me. I contacted Wireless again, and told me she learned a bit more about the guys who did this to us, though it wasn't much. It was information about a man that was like us. An LA cop, she said. For a moment, my mind flashed to the FBI guys I ran into after I killed my wife, the man who could hear my thoughts. He also had the same marks Hana and I had on our necks. I quickly shook that aside. That guy was in the FBI. She said he was a cop. Maybe I should tell her about him. He might be useful later.

Anyway, I left Montana and hitchhiked to LA. It took a few days, but before I knew it, I was in some rundown motel in East LA using some name I came up with off the top of my head. I slept a few hours before the sound of my laptop powering on woke me up. I slowly got up and made my way over to the desk where I had left it. Waiting for me on the screen was a messenger window, with a screen name I'd come to know all to well.

**wireless:** Hi, Ted

**wireless:** Welcome to LA

**TeddyBear616:** Hey

**TeddyBear616:** What's new?

**wireless:** I found him

I smiled to myself and typed in my response.

**TeddyBear616:** Great

**TeddyBear616:** Where is he?

**wireless:** His name is Matthew Parkman

**wireless:** His records say that he was suspended from active duty and is working as a bodyguard

**wireless:** I arranged a meeting with him. Tomorrow

**TeddyBear616:** Cool

**wireless:** Do you want to come along?

**wireless:** Or do you need rest?

**TeddyBear616:** I'm coming

**wireless:** Good. I'll be waiting for you.

She then disconnected the conversation and the computer went blank. I sighed and went back to the bed. I really needed to sleep. I laid down on the uncomfortable thing and, sooner than I expected, I was asleep and blissfully unaware.


End file.
